Gracias
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Todo el mundo catalogaba a la muerte como algo frio, algo gélido que llegaba para traerte sufrimiento y soledad. Tristeza, melancolía y dolor, eran sus etiquetas, pero J.J pensó todo lo contrario en estos meses. La muerte resultaba ser más amable que la vida. (J.J x Seung)


Tenía ganas de crear un universo alterno con esta temática.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para volverlos más homosexuales.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno dónde Seung es la muerte.

* * *

 **Gracias.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

—Nadie me dijo que la muerte sería tan sexy como tú. Aunque bueno, no eres tan hermoso como yo.

El canadiense bromeó y observó desde la cama del hospital a su acompañante, éste le miró de mala gana en su rostro inexpresivo, planteándose la tentadora idea de llevárselo de una buena vez para callar a esa boca ególatra, pero no sería nada ético, así que que le respondió un severo:

—No vine por ti por esa razón.

—¿Viniste por qué no te resistes ante la idea de tenerme entre tu colección de almas? —preguntó Leroy, imaginándose de la cómica escena de su alma en forma de su cabeza de ectoplasma, haciendo fila mientras el pequeño moreno se los devoraba de forma diabólica.

Ugh, debía dejar de leer tantas historietas.

—Ni siquiera colecciono almas. —alegó el tranquilo morocho, siendo inmune a tanta estupidez que provenía de él.

—Entonces, la muerte debe estar enamorada de mí. Lo sé, soy un galán —se jactaba el canadiense.

—Eres un imbécil.

O quizá no lo era tanto.

Jean soltó una carcajada por tan crueles palabras, en realidad, reacomodándose un poco sobre el desordenado lecho blanco volvió a mirarlo como un niño al que le han comprado algún juguete nuevo. Interesado por la curiosa anécdota de que la muerte haya estado acompañándolo desde hace tiempo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya hablamos de eso. No tengo porqué repetírtelo.

—Para ser la muerte eres alguien muy agrio.

—Y tú tan colorido que me provocas nauseas.

Jean se sintió extraño, pero no quiso decirlo sabía que la muerte no tenía razón y estaba mintiendo. Hace mucho que él perdió los colores de su propia vida. Sus lienzos se pintaron de tonos acromáticos y lúgubres que sólo le recordaban una verdad sobre su futuro; él ya no lo tenía. La noticia que hace mucho le despojó de todos sus sueños de campeonatos y fama.

Un monótono diagnóstico que destrozó algo más en él: Él poseía cáncer terminal.

Había comenzado con algo sencillo que egoístamente no trató, una pequeña tos que hasta en sus competencias se volvía molesta y con los medicamentos comunes no le auxiliaban en nada. A veces sentía molestias que asociaba con típica indigestiónes o dolores abdominales que debían ser por el entrenamiento, su cuerpo era cansado y ya no le era tan sencillo continuar con sus rutinas de patinaje. Isabella insistía en debía tratar e indagar si le sucedía algo más, él, algo orgulloso no quiso atenderse, él era el rey, a él NADA lo podía derrotar. No obstante, esta enfermedad llegó y se volvió mortal.

Ocurrió durante un campeonato mientras era entrevistado y él se explayaba postulándose como el mejor del mundo, la horrible tos volvió a atacarlo ahora más letal, haciéndolo escupir sangre y manchando de rojo el piso de hielo y sus patines. Sus familiares alarmados exigieron que esta vez J.J debía hacerse un chequeo, con una expresión molesta, otra vez alegando que debió recibir algún golpe grave, lo realizó. Lo que terminó llevándolo a tan fatídica noticia.

De primero se derrumbó, destruido de la vida ésta ya no tenía la misma emoción que antes. El patinaje se volvió indiferente, la comida era amarga y el sueño innecesario. Lentamente su vida lo llevaba a un desastre natural. Inclusive la idea de despedirse de su mundo llegó a serle tentadora, pero no, él no realizaba actos tan cobardes como esos. Visitar a la muerte a través del suicidio, no era su estilo.

Aún así, las cosas lo volvían como un vacío, la vida continuaba alejándose más de él, y él no podía recuperar parte de su brillo. En esos momentos oscuros, entre la soledad y la desesperación, Isabella llegó para salvarlo, resplandeciendo tanto que logró sacarlo de aquel abismo sin necesidad de algo más que su sonrisa, aludiéndolo que nunca lo dejaría y que su familia también combatiría a su lado. No estaba solo, podía sentirse atemorizado y como quiera ellos lucharían a su costado.

A pesar de todo, Jean tenía el apoyo de ella y su familia. Una bella doncella que le acompañaba, una reina que existía a su lado. Su prometida que lo guiaba con una sonrisa y le aseguraba que debía seguir adelante. No rendirse, que al menos debería ser avaricioso y aspirar por un poco más de vida.

Debía luchar contra la muerte. Claro que lo hizo por ella, por verla reír, soñar y verla ser feliz.

Lo hizo por su familia, por su gente y todos aquellos que querían verlo triunfar. J.J se esforzó más que nadie, con tratamientos de la quimioterapia él pudo continuar por más meses.

Un poco de tiempo después, su familia le llegó a enterar que Isabella murió en un accidente automovilístico, regresándole a su línea inicial y trágica. Sin embargo él había continuado, sin rendirse, intentando luchar y vencer.

Su musa se había ido con la sonrisa de siempre, lo dejo triste y a la deriva de un barco que posiblemente iba a hundirse, aunque no haya sido su intención, Isabella lo abandonó, ¿entonces qué motivo le quedaba para vivir? Uno muy sencillo que el encontró; aferrarse a la vida que su prometida quería que tuviera. Con pequeñas esperanzas, con esa delgada línea de odio y muerte, Leroy igual se apegó a la vida, intentando por todos los medios continuar, a pesar de la fatiga, la pérdida del apetito y el dolor.

Y por eso no se rindió, tratamiento tras tratamiento, fármaco consumido tras fármaco consumido, prosiguió esperanzando, inclusive llegando a perder el cabello y volver su piel demacrada y pálida, J.J nunca se rinde y siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo, volvería a vencer por su hermosa reina y por el pueblo que lo espera.

La primera vez que él apareció fue cuándo se desmayó en uno de sus quimioterapias. Ese día estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera esclarecer que pasó a su alrededor, recordaba que él se acercó, acariciándole la cabeza intentando amenguar un poco del mareo fuerte que lo tumbó en la cama en ese tiempo.

Lo que recuerda J.J de esa persona, era solitaria y tenía una expresión muy fría.

Le contó a las enfermeras qué quién era el extraño inquilino que lo visitó en su habitación, éstas le miraron con desconcierto y aseguraron que nadie llegó en todo el tiempo. Jean, con curiosidad, pensó que quizá alucinó o que el dolor le hizo imaginar cosas que no eran

Lamentablemente él estaba en lo correcto a sus suposiciones, no alucionó y la extraña entidad era tan real como él.

Lo confirmó un día al llegar a su habitación designada y querer recostarse sobre la cama, ésta fue ocupada por un extraño desconocido. Cuándo se tiró a su lecho, en efecto rebotó hacia el suelo, desconcertado se levantó rápido y tiró de las sábanas, notando que su lugar de descanso fue usurpado por una criatura de cabellos oscuros.

Ésta la miró de regreso, saludándolo en tranquilidad, como si fuera algo normal el de sus propias acciones. Jean gritó asustado cuándo lo miró acostado, y todavía lo saludó, cambiando los programas de la televisión como si nada estuviera pasando. El moreno le exigió saber quién era y éste le responde que es la muerte.

J.J se volvió a desmayar al pasar de ese día.

Está claro decir de más que no le creyó, y en cambio, intentó llamar a las enfermeras del lugar para que lo sacaran y dejará de comerse su comida. Quienes al acudir a su llamado y no ver nada, empezaron a cuestionarse si los medicamentos traían alucinaciones como efecto secundario.

Seung después del circo que se consumió por esa tarde, le confirmó que era estúpido y que nadie a excepción de él, podía verlo.

A partir de ahí, sus días empezaron a alegrarse casi cómo cuándo Isabella se encontraba con vida.

Era divertido estar con él, lo admitía muy profundo en su corazón, él le regresaba un poco de su felicidad que le fue arrebatada. El canadiense percibió que él se comportaba como otra persona, que a pesar de que la muerte era conocida por ser temerosa, él no daba terror con su presencia, ni siquiera una pizca de tristeza, sólo daban ganas de reñirlo cada que éste no quería moverse un centímetro de la cama. Era tranquilo y le gustaban los perros, en ocasiones le decía que era un estúpido o que su voz era demasiado fastidiosa, y en otra sólo se acurrucaba a su lado en las noches frías.

Jean advirtió que él siempre estaba a su lado, sin faltar, debido a su escasa presencia dentro del hospital era común sentirlo, a veces platicaban antes de tratarse con los fármacos y a pesar de su trato seco hacia él, llamándolo cobarde o débil, lo alentaba a seguir medicándose. Lo acompañaba cuándo tenía miedo de que sus tratamientos volvieran a ser más pesados con sus efectos y no resultarán.

Cuándo J.J ya no sabía como continuar, el moreno lo sujetaba de las manos ya inflamadas por los fármacos y lo acompañaba en silencio. Si se encontraba perdido, por alguna extraña razón, él lo encontraba.

Era extraño, pero no por eso no le resultaba incómodo. Si se sentía asustado, ahí estaba, si se sentía perdido, él estaba para abrazarlo y cuándo perdía la razón, la muerte siempre terminaba por devolvérsela con ese trato brusco.

A pesar de todo, él siempre estuvo ahí. En todos estos últimos meses de tortura y sufrimiento, nunca se fue de su lado, llegó a prometerle que lo acompañaría hasta que cerrará los ojos y él se lo llevará.

Todo el mundo catalogaba a la muerte como algo frio, algo gélido que llegaba para traerte sufrimiento y soledad. Tristeza, melancolía y dolor, eran sus etiquetas, pero J.J pensó todo lo contrario en estos meses. La muerte resultaba ser más amable que la vida.

Mientras que la vida lo había abofeteado, la muerte le terminó acompañando hasta el último segundo con un gesto noble. Definitivamente las etiquetas estaban mal, la muerte era hermosa, muy hermosa.

—...¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jean levantando la cabeza de la cama, observándole como él. Esa tarde ambos se encontraban comiendo un poco del almuerzo desabrido del hospital, platicaron un poco de su día y de cómo el programa de hoy estaba aburrido.

Su silencio había dicho más de lo que él había apreciado.

Al fin supo que los medicamentos no pudieron dar otro efecto más que el retroceder su inevitable destino, postrado en cama y con un aspecto más demacrado al que inició. J.J sonrió, porqué por extraño que se parezca, no tenía miedo, ni arrepentimiento.

—¿Algún día mi reinado iba a terminar, no es así? —volvió a inquirir aquella duda en su mente, aunque no le había importado. De alguna manera, desde que lo conoció acostado sobre su cama de hospital, él se había preparado para éste día —el reinado del gran rey llegó a su fin.

Su reloj comenzó a girar desde que habían anunciado tristemente su noticia final.

—Cómo él de todos.

—Hice muchas cosas —divagó con calma, con esfuerzos mirando hacia el otro lado, una sonrisa se aproximó en sus labios —rompí records, tuve una hermosa novia y me estoy ligando a la muerte, la cual vino especialmente a recogerme. Hubiera preferido me vieras en mis mejores épocas y no en una cama de hospital. Te apuesto que te habrías enamorado de mí.

—Lo último era innecesario.

—Me siento alegre.

—Supongo ...que sí ...—respondió a sus dudas, incòmodo de la idea de quitarle esa alegría que a pesar de lo duro, aún estaba resplandeciendo.

Volvieron a inundarse en silencios que se desfiguraban en incómodos. Eran tan mortíferos como el veneno por qué no era necesario fingir, ambos sabían en que terminarían este momento.

—¿Al menos podré estar con Isabella? —J.J preguntó, ansioso que cuándo cerrará los ojos, ya no existiera otro mundo al otro lado.

—Ella te está esperando.

Seung hace una mueca triste, algo le duele en la garganta ...O quizá es más abajo. Es acido, le está amargando un poco de sólo pensar que esa sonrisa podría perderse y esos ojos brillos podrían pudrirse como la primera vez que los miró.

No le gustaba, lo dejaba vacío.

Quizá podría romper las reglas y darle más tiempo, voltear su reloj arena ...Un castigo por parte de Hades no se compararía con la idea de ya no platicar más con ese mortal, de ya no auxiliarlo, de refunfuñarle su cariño, de ya no nada.

—Gracias.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, dejo sus suposiciones y volteó a mirarlo de soslayo.

—¿Por qué lo agradeces?

—Porqué me acompañaste hasta el día que pudiera verla.

Se queda tácito y Seung quería respuestas, se lo demanda a través de sus expresiones.

—He venido por ti. Me voy a llevar tu alma y quizá es mi culpa que hayas sufrido tanto, yo me la lleve sin pensar en tu dolor. No me agradezcas.

 _Es extraño._

—Bueno, en realidad pensé que vendrías con una oz y me cortarías la cabeza.

—Has leído muchos comics.

Leroy rió, queriendo aligerar el ambiente con comedia, pero debido al cansancio que migró en su cuerpo, prefirió recostarse un poco, se sentía mal y su cuerpo daba punzadas debido al dolor que era tan molesto que llegaban a adormilarlo. Seung se acercó a un cansado Jean. Sus labios se volvieron una línea recta, antes de empezar a aproximarse a su rostro con cierta lentitud.

—¿Me vas a besar? —preguntó al sentir su tibio aliento haciéndole cosquillas sobre sus labios, involuntariamente sonrió, ¿cuántas personas podrían besar a una belleza sobrenatural?

—Es necesario para llevarte.

—Entonces, ¿la muerte te vuelve homosexual? Qué interesante.

La muerte lo miró, sin reírse.

—Qué serio ...—bromeó el chico de piel canela, Seung se detuvo a segundos de besar los labios del amante del patinaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron en una ciudad interminable, era azul, en ellos admiró la vida que siempre le gustó observar desde lejos.

—¿Algún día creíste que la muerte vendría especialmente por ti? —preguntó, aún no quería llevárselo. No cuándo eran agradables pasar las tardes con él.

—No, en realidad me imaginé ...que la muerte sería una chica rubia y hermosa. No un moreno que se la pasaba mirando la televisión la mitad de mis visitas y la otra quitándome la mitad de la cama.

Se quejó, pero no por eso resonaba molesto, sus manos, ya pesadas y malbaratadas, pasearon por el hombro hasta llegar a la nariz del de piel lívida, dónde la atrapó entre sus dedos con un gesto fortuito, empezando a apretarlo a pesar de los quejidos débiles del chico de cabellos negros.

—Oye...—comenzó con voz gangosa —Te voy a llevar más pronto de lo que crees.

—Igh ...Tu nariz es fría.

—Yo soy frío.

—No. Eres cálido.

—¿La muerte puede ser cálida?

—Si resulta ser amable.

Le contestó seguro de sus propias palabras. La muerte, dio un parpadeo antes de negar con la cabeza completamente incómoda. Agh ...Este tipo de personas resultaban ser las más difíciles de lidiar.

Él no era cálido, él era alguien cruel.

Seung le depositó primero un beso en la frente, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, luego, siguió en la mejilla, con lentitud sus labios se movieron a través de la palpitante piel...Se sentía tan cálida... caliente ... tan _viva_. Resultaba molesto que dentro de poco ésta estaría fría y sin valor.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Lo tenía antes de conocerte. Me has acompañado tanto que te siento como una persona en vez de la misma muerte.

Seung guardò silencio.

—Fue bueno conocerte por unos meses... _Gracias_.

Entonces, el sonido de electrocardiograma empezó a pitar con tristeza, y anunciándole que Jean ya no estaba siquiera para escucharlo. Ahora estaba encontrándose desde el otro lado, lo más seguro teniendo su reencuentro con su doncella.

Seung se separó de los labios que ahora estaban secos, miró el rostro adormilado de su visitante y le acomodó un mechón rebelde que se coló entre los ojos cerrados. La muerte se sintió vacía al esclarecer el cuerpo dormido de aquel con el que había compartido tardes, algunos programas de comedia, y horribles comidas, A la muerte le supo amargo llevarse a ese rey lejos de su pueblo, pero le resulta dulce, se sintió con vida; unos segundos antes de partir J.J le correspondió, y lo terminó recibiendo como una verdadera persona, una persona a la que te alegras de haber visto hace años y no como un enemigo a la que hay que temerle.

 _Gracias a ti._

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
